AMORIOS Y LIOS
by Anitajunio
Summary: Un año y medio ya ha pasado desde la ultima aventura Pero ¿Que tal si alguien llegará por una "Venganza" y termine quedandose, uniéndolos en parejas y volviendose su amiga? Takari, Kenyako, Daivisx?, Taiora, Mimato y otras
1. LA RARA SORPRESA

BUENO CHICOS HOLA A TODOS EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DIGIMON AUNQUE NO EL PRIMERO EN TODO FANFICTION, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y PORFAVOR LEAN LA ACLARACIÓN SIN MAS QUE DECIR Y TIEMPO QUE PERDER A LEER!

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACION: Aquí todos los digielegidos (KARI, TK, YOLEI, DAVIS y KEN) tienen la misma edad, Los demás (MIMI, SORA, TAI, MATT, JOE, IZZY y CODY) sigen con sus edades respectivas<strong>

Ya había pasado cerca de un año y estaban iniciando el segundo semestre era el primer día; casi todos tenían 13 solo algunos no los cumplían todavía (**N/A: Más adelante lo mencionare)** de vez en cuando los portales al mundo digimon se habrían porque nunca faltaba algo malo o un digimon malo pero sin darse cuenta.

Era el primer día y el tutor de aula estaba sentado en el escritorio, el uniforme se basaba en el caso de las mujeres una blusa blanca, una falda a cuadros roja y negra hasta la rodilla y zapatos, zapatillas o ballerinas, negras, con medias altas hasta un poco antes de la rodilla. En el caso de los hombres era una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Yolei y Ken se sentaban juntos, cerca a una ventana, según Ken el se sentaba con ella para copiarle de vez en cuando y viceversa; Hikari y Takeru también se sentaban juntos según ellos por su "amistad" se sentaban en el medio de todos y por ultimo Daisuke se sentaba por el lado mas pegdo a la puerta, se sentaba con un chico que se habían hecho amigos pero el se cambio a otro sitio con una chica que se sentaba sola y ahora se han vuelto novios, y Daivis quedo completamente solo. En eso el tutor de aula comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Chicos espero que hallan pasado bien sus vacaciones de medio año, bueno ahora quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna – En eso se escucharon muchos murmullos – Bueno ella viene de Francia pero es nacida aquí en Japón. Adelante puedes pasar.

La chica entró y dejó a muchos chicos babeando, era de tez blanca muy clara, cabello rubio pero un rubio muy lindo y además era ondulado y un poco más debajo de hombro y tenia un mechón pintado de lila, ojos verdes, labios carnosos y nariz perfecta, su falda estaba más arriba de la rodilla y con zapatillas largas hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y su blusa era lo único que no llamaba la atención en ella, además llevaba una mochila cruzada de Dolce&Gabanna con las siglas D&G

Ken se sorprendió y la miró fijamente.

-Me parece familiar – Susurró

-¿Uhh? – Dijo Yolei

-Nada Yolei

-Mucho gusto – Pronunció la chica con voz sensible y amable pero a la misma vez dura y fría

-Bueno te sentarás con Daisuke Motomiya allí – Dijo el tutor señalando a Daivis. La chica se acerco y se sento a su lado

- Mucho gusto Daisuke – Dijo la chica dulcemente

-Hola Mizuki ¿cierto?

-Aja – Dijo friamente

Y así el día se había pasado volando y llego la hora del receso y todos los digielegido se encontraban por las gradas abandonadas, así que Daivis decidió llevar a la chica para que conociera al grupo

-Hola chicos

-Hola Daivis – Dijeron todos

-Hola… - Dijo la pelirubia

-Hola Mizuki ¿No? – Dijo Takeru – Yo soy Takeru pero me dicen T.K , ella es Hikari pero… - No pudo terminar la frase porque Hikari lo interrupió

-Pero prefiero que me llamen Kari.

-Gracias por dejarme finalizar Kari – dijo T.K con una gotita en la cabeza

- No hay de que – Dijo la pelimarron - El es Ken y ella Yolei – Ellos dos solo sonrieron

-Un gusto…

- Y dinos como es vivir en Francia – Pregunto Kari

-Muy lindo, porque hay muchas cosas lindas, en verdad fue un poco difícil la mudanza porque ya me había acostumbrado a estar ahí, desde los cinco años no vengo aquí a Japón

-¿Por donde vives? - Pregunto Yolei

- Por aquí cerca de la esquina del colegio para abajo y a la derecha , todavía no recuerdo bien la dirección, antes de llegar hay una esquina con un lindo parquesito con columpios y otras cosas así y rodeado de muchas flores – Dijo muy alegremente dejando mostrar su lado dulce – de niña yo paraba ahí

-¡Yo vivo por ahí! – Dijo Ken

-Tú eres Ken Ichijoji ¿no? – Dijo la chica

-Si… pero ¿Como sabes?

- Que no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mi…. Kenny – Dijo la ojiverde con una mirada triunfante

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos y que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que si espero sus reviews en ellos podrán colocar cosas bonitas como un agradecimiento o cosas feas como una amenaza -.-U BUENO NOS VEMOS PEACE &amp; LOVE Y SALUDOS HASTA LA PROXIMA NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW! DOMO ARIGATO<p> 


	2. Miku

Hola Chicos aquí les traigo la conti del fic! Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, asi que no les quito más tiempo para leer

Adelante

Nota: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo el fic y el personaje de Mizuki.

* * *

><p>-Tú eres Ken Ichijoji ¿no? – Dijo la chica<p>

-Si… pero ¿Como sabes?

- Que no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mi…. Kenny – Dijo la ojiverde con una mirada triunfante

_**Capitulo 2: Miku**_

El chico la miro detenidamente, de pies a cabeza, de arriba abajo, de todas las maneras posibles hasta que… se levanto y dijo

-¿Miku? – La chica solo le asintió y el chico se acercó y la abrazó- ¿Cómo has estado? – Los chicos se sorprendieron bastante pues nadie sabía quien era

-Bien y ¿tú Ken?

-Igual, ya no supe nada de ti

-Como quieres saber algo de mí si nisiquiera me llamabas – Dijo la chica con un aura negro y una venita en su cabeza

-Jeje perdón

-Desde hace años no me llamas y luego yo intenté pero nunca me daban razón de ti – Dijo la rubia, todos se miraron, pues ese tiempo era el que el había sido emperador de la oscuridad

-¿Se conocen? – Pregunto curiosa Yolei mientras Todos volvían a sentarse

-Si, hace años yo vivía por su casa, bueno vivo – Dijo la ojiverde

-Ahhh esa era la casa abandonada pero que siempre permanecia limpiesita – Dijo Daivis

-En efecto Daivis – Dijo Ken

-Ah… Pero ¿cual es la tuya?, puesto que hay otra que sucede lo mismo, permanece siempre limpiecita ¿no? – volvió a preguntar Daisuke

-La más cercana a la de Ken, es la mía, la otra es de mi mejor amigo, Oliver

-¿Se comenzaron a llevar bien? – Pregunto Ken muy intrigado

-Sí, aunque me costó bastante, pero "aburrida historia" – Concluyó la chica

-¿No te caía ese chico? ¿Por? – Pregunto el chico de cabellos dorados

-No, aunque su papá es el mejor amigo de mi papá a mi nunca me calló, pero ahora último ya nos comenzamos a llevar

-y ¿El no ha venido? – Dijo el chico de cabellos púrpuras – Usualmente a sus padres siempre los cambian juntos, de central

-Si, pero está vez fue diferente… - Dijo indiferente la chica

-Bueno creo que entonces nos llevaremos mejor ¿No? – Dijo la pelimarron tratando de calmar el ambiente, que se había vuelto tenso

-Supongo según si ustedes lo quieren así

-Nos agradaría – dijo Yolei algo irritada por el comentario de la chica

-Una pregunta – Dijo el líder del grupo - ¿Por qué le dices Miku?

-La costubre – Dijo Ken algo rojo mientras la chica se comenzaba a reir a carcajadas, tanto así que derramó unas lagrimas

-Es porque cuando eramos pequeños el no pronunciaba bien la "Z" y entonces me decía Miduki con "D" entonces yo le dije que mejor me diga Miku poque me daba cólera y vergüenza que me diga así - Dijo la chica riéndose más, y provoco que todos rieran y que Ken pareciera un semáforo .Y así siguieron hablando hasta que toco el timbre y volvieron a los salones, un rato mas tarde tocó el timbre para volver a casa

-Mizuki ¿vamos a casa? – Dijo Ken

-Si claro – Y así ambos se fueron y después Yolei jaló a Kari, T.k y Daivis

-Hey chicos esa niña no me inspira confianza – Dijo la chica de cabellos púrpuras

-Ami mas o menos – Dijo T.K

-Ami sí – Dijo el chico de los googles

-Opino como Yolei – Dijo la ojimarrón

-Hay que seguirlos – Dijo Yolei

-Bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo T.k en verdad muerto de la curiosidad

-Opino como T.k – Dijo Daivis en el mismo estado que T.k

-Vamos – Dijo Hikari y así fueron hacía la casa de Ken pero en el sentido contrario, puesto que si Ken los veía se molestaría y Yolei no quería eso.

No lo encontraron ahí asi que siguieron hasta el parque (N/A: Ese parque que habló Mizuki) y ahí los vieron cada uno en un columpio

-Vengan súbanse a este árbol ya que si nos ve, nos matará – Dijo Yolei trepándose a un árbol, le siguió Kari, luego T.k y deahí Daivis y se pusieron a escuchar:

-Y entonces esa es la chica que te gusta, se ve muy linda

-Lo sé – Dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo

-Pero me ha dado la impresión que no le caigo

-Así es ella, así era conmigo extremadamente fría – Lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yolei *Hablarán de… ¿mí?* pensó la chica – Pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿como te ha ido a ti en el amor?

-1 palabra, 5 letras F-A-T-A-L Fatal… si fuera por mi nunca más me enamoraría y nada más viviría a base de amigos

-Enserio ¿que pasó?

-Para que contarte ahorita y aburrirte con mis historias – Dijo en tono serio – Acércate disimuladamente – Dijo la chica, ahora esto suavemente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira discimuladame al árbol de allá ¿no te parecen familiares?

El chico comenzó a mirar y vio a Yolei, Kari, T.k y a Daivis

-Esos niños – Dijo Ken – los mataré – Dijo el chico ahora con un aura negra y apretando un puño. Mientras en el árbol…

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta - Dijo Daisuke

-¿Por? – Pregunto la ojimarrón

-Su aura negra – Dijo la ojipúrpura

-Estamos en problemas – Dijo el chico de ojos azules… ahora volviendo a los columpios:

-Y... ¿Tus padres y hermana como están?

-Mis papás como siempre metidos en su trabajo, y ahora último solo se concentran en mi hermana mayor, el beneficio es que me dan una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para que compre lo que se me plazca

-Tu no cambias en ese sentido…

-¡Jamás!... Bueno Ken creo que me voy

-Bueno pero de ahí me contarás porque dices eso del amor

-Ajá, bueno nos vemos – Dijo la chica del rayito lila levantándose cogiendo su mochila cruzada y yéndose por otro sentido y Ken hizo lo mismo pero en el sentido contrario hacia el árbol.

La chica se "perdió en el camino" puesto que no fue así ahí nomas se trepo a un árbol y se sentó en la rama, pues quería ver el espectáculo que iban a dar.

Ken se paró debajo del árbol donde se encontraban los demás digielegidos, puso su mano en el tronco y miró hacia arriba

-Niños, niños ¿Qué hacían espiándome? – Dijo Ken seriamente mientras todos se ponían nerviosos y miraban a Yolei…

Mientras en el árbol donde se encontraba Mizuki…

-Jaja pero que niños… llamaré a Oliver – Dijo para sí misma mientras sacaba su celular de su mochila y comenzaba a marcar un número

***CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA***

-Hola Mizuki – Se escuchó la voz de un chico al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Oli ¿Qué tal todo por allá en París?

-Bien y ahí ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la misión?

-Bien, excelente todos aparentemente han mordido el anzuelo la única que se me está complicando es Inoe, tal y como lo dijiste

-Hmp – Pronunció el chico – Tienes que tener cuidado, gánate su confianza, recuerda es un gran esfuerzo lo que estamos haciendo

-Si tanto tiempo de preparación a la basura… nunca

-Y acuérdate porque estas ahí – Dijo fríamente – no te distraigas porque yo sé como eres tú –Dijo ahora serio - haber ¿Por qué estás allá?

-Por venganza…

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos ahí lo dejo espero que halla sido de su agrado y me retiro espero su review! Puede ser un mensaje lindo o una amenza de muerte, no importa cual, lo que importa es la intención y opinio<p>

Saludos y hasta la próxima


	3. Pelea Lopmon Pelea

**Hey chicos que tal? Aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado y sin más tiempo que quitarles a leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Pelea Lopmon Pelea<strong>_

Nota: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic y sus personajes agregados por mí

***CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA***

-Hola Mizuki – Se escuchó la voz de un chico al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Oli ¿Qué tal todo por allá en París?

-Bien y ahí ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la misión?

-Bien, excelente todos aparentemente han mordido el anzuelo la única que se me está complicando es Inoe, tal y como lo dijiste

-Hmp – Pronunció el chico – Tienes que tener cuidado, gánate su confianza, recuerda es un gran esfuerzo lo que estamos haciendo

-Si tanto tiempo de preparación a la basura… nunca

-Y acuérdate porque estas ahí – Dijo fríamente – no te distraigas porque yo sé como eres tú –Dijo ahora serio - haber ¿Por qué estás allá?

-Por venganza…

-Muy Bien Mizuki, espero que lo recuerdes en todo el tiempo, porque tu eres una enamoradiza de primera - Dijo muy feliz lo primero pero muy arrogante lo segundo

-¡Hey!

-Ok, ok, por cierto… me preguntó por ti…

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que solo sabía que a tu padre lo cambiaron de central pero no a cual

-Muy bien, ya sabes y no quiero mas sobre el tema

-Por cierto, me dijo que no fue su intención fue un impulso

-¡Ah claro! Sacarme la vuelta con otra chica por 4 meses es un impulso Tsk – Dijo la chica gritándolo y en modo sarcástico hasta que recordó que estaba espiando y no podía gritar

-Cálmate

-Mejor dime como está Astrid

-Bien dice que cuando pueda te llamará

-Gracias, mándale mis saludos.

-Recuerda porque estás ahí

-Lo SÉ

-Es que tú sueles hacer un problemón para una pequeñez

-Yayaya Chau saludos cuídate y no te olvides de lo de Astrid y mándame la información más reciente

-Ok, Chau – Dijo el chico para colgar y la chica hizo lo mismo

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA***

Ahora la chica si se podía dignar a escuchar bien el espectáculo

-Bien T.k, Kari, Daivis y Yolei repito ¿Qué hacían espiándome? – Dijo Ken molesto y siguió viendo hacia arriba y tiro una palmada al árbol, haciendo que la rama donde estaban lo demás digielegidos colapsara, pues estaba muy frágil y estos cayeron, primero cayó Daivis, encima cayó Takeru y encima Hikari, lo cual provocó el sonrojo de los dos últimos, pero y ¿Yolei? Si claro, esta cayó encima de Ken lo cual provocó el sonrojo de ambos y así todos se pararon rápidamente, ellos dos por la vergüenza y los otros dos porque estaban asfixiando a Daisuke

-Ahora si me van a decir que hacían ahí – Dijo Ken

-¡Fue idea de Yolei! - gritaron ambos chicos en su defensa y Ken solo volteó a verla

-También me apoyó Kari – Dijo ella tirándole la pelota a Kari (N/a: Expresión que significa que le da el problema a ella), ahora Ken volteó a verla a Kari

-Pero los chicos vinieron de inmediato como chismosos, y no lo nieguen – Dijo Kari, ahora Ken pasó a Mirarlos a ellos

-¿Por qué espiaban?

-¡Ah! Que tanto lío la verdad, no teníamos la confianza en esa chica y vinimos a ver que todo estuviera bien… - Dijo la chica de cabellos púrpuras

-Ellas es cien porciento confiable, deberían confiar más ella y ser más amigables con ella, Vamos chicas y ustedes dos también

-Está bien – Dijeron Kari y Yolei

-Bueno ahora todos váyanse, no estoy molesto

-¿No? – Dijo el chico de ojos azules

-No, por esta vez, váyanse que van a llegar tarde a casa – Dijo Ken con una sonrisa

-Como vivimos tan lejos – Dijo Daivis sarcásticamente

-¡Vivimos en el vecindario vecino! – Gritó la pelimarrón

-A la distancia que estamos no llegaríamos tarde – Dijo el rubio on una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno - Dijo Ken resentido

-Bien, nos vemos Ken. – Dijeron todos menos Yolei que se había quedado

-Discúlpame Ken…

-No te preocupes… pero… ¿Qué tanto escucharon? – Dijo Ken algo avergonzado y sonrojado *Por favor que no hallan escuchado quien me gusta por favor por favor por favor* Pensó el chico

-No mucho, lo suficiciente para escuchar que te gusta alguien - Dijo algo triste – Pero no quién y de ahí lo demás –

-A ya – dijo el chico *Menos mal* pensó

-Bueno nos vemos Ken – Dijo Yolei lista para irse

-Espera Yolei – Gritó el chico

-¿Si?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-No … h-a-ay de que – Dijo la pelipúrpura para sentir unos labios… en su mejilla (N/A: Muajajaja se viene lo romántico)

-Adiós – Dijo la chica lléndose

-Adiós Yolei – Dijo Ken mientras pensaba * ¿Que he hecho? * dijo mientras el se retiraba, y Mizuki se lanzaba del árbol y yéndose a su casa, claro, sin que Ken se de cuenta

Y así el resto del día paso normal, a la mañana siguiente todas las horas transcurrieron muy normal las clases casi ni se sintieron, hasta la hora de salida

-Hey chicos vengan un portal al digimundo se ha abierto – Grito la chica de cabellos marrones

-¡vamos! – Grito Daivis

-Espérense – Paró Yolei – parece que alguien ha entrado por este mismo portal antes

-¿Cody? – Dijo Takeru

-Imposible, el está de viaje – Dijo Ken

-¡no sé! Pero averigüémoslo – dijo el líder, Acto seguido todos entraron al digimundo y ahí todos se encontraron con sus respectivos digimons alegremente

-Wormon

-Hawkmon

-Gatomon

-Patamon

-Veemon

Y así se dirigieron al lugar del problema y vieron peleando a Turuimon con un Raremon y a una chica, pero no le pudieron ver el rostro

-¡Vamos Turuiemon! – Se escuchó una voz femenina y con un último ataque logro regresar a Raremon a un huevo y este se dirigió hacia el oeste, mientras que Turuiemon regresaba a su forma normal Lopmon… - Muy bien Lopmon, ahora si descansará y luego nacerá de nuevo pero ahora bondadosamente – Dijo la chica mientras el digimon se trepaba a su cabeza

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Daivis

-¿Te interesa? – Le respondió

-Si – Dijo Takeru – Nos interesa – musitó pero aún sin poderle ver el rostro

-Está bien – Dijo la chica – Pero solo si me vencen a Lopmon

-¿Ehh? – Dijo Hikari

-Si los estoy retando a los cinco contra mí si ganan yo les digo quien soy y todo sobre mí, pero si yo gano…

-¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo Yolei

-Hmm – Dijo tocándose el mentón – Sus digivices

-Hmm aceptamos – Dijo Daivis y todos casi se le tiran encima

-Bueno iniciemos – Dijo la chica – Lopmon, paso adelante y has lo que tu mejor sabes hacer

-Por supuesto – Le respondió

-Vamos chicos ustedes también – Dijo Ken para que todos los digimons den un paso adelante y así comenzaron todos los digimons de los digielegidos comenzaron a atacar y Lopmon iba en desventaja

-Vamos pelea Lopmon pelea – Dijo La chica – Recuerda porque estamos aquí

-¿Qué? – Dijo Hikari

-Si, uno de ustedes me debe una revancha y ahora me la pagará - Dijo para que Lopmon retornase su energía magníficamente y este comenzara a llevarles la delantera a todos – Bien Lopmon nuestra dura práctica esta siendo útil

-Ajá

-Hey Paren – Gritó Daivis y todos volvieron con sus 'camaradas' y en eso Daisuke comenzó a acercársele poco a poco a la chica junto a los demás y la chica solo daba pasos atrás

-Lopmon retirada – pronunció la chica para que su digimon se le trepara y comenzara a correr y los chicos la empezaron a perseguir.

-Dejen de seguirme- Dijo la chica que ahora se le veía un cabellos rubio, pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja hasta que se le engancho en un árbol su pulsera y vio como ellos se le acercaban así que decidió dejarla y se fue corriendo y escapó del digimundo y Lopmon solamente se escondió

-Se fue – Dijo Takeru

-Rayos – Dijo la chica de ojos púrpuras pero Daisuke se comenzó a acercar al árbol donde la pulsera de la chica quedó enganchada y el la retiró

-Esta pulsera es de…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos ahí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado déjenme su review por favor su opinión es importante, claro puede ser Una cosa bonita o amenaza lo que vale es la intención, nos vemos! Hasta la próxima<strong>


	4. Queriendo Crear Parejas

**Chicos Hola ¿Qué tal? En primer lugar me quería disculpar por no haber publicado, solo que estoy enferma… espero que este capítulo les agrade y no les quito mas tiempo a leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Queriendo crear parejas<strong>_

-Dejen de seguirme- Dijo la chica que ahora se le veía un cabellos rubio, pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja hasta que se le engancho en un árbol su pulsera y vio como ellos se le acercaban así que decidió dejarla y se fue corriendo y escapó del digimundo y Lopmon solamente se escondió

-Se fue – Dijo Takeru

-Rayos – Dijo la chica de ojos púrpuras pero Daisuke se comenzó a acercar al árbol donde la pulsera de la chica quedó enganchada y el la retiró

-Esta pulsera es de…

*****FLASHBACK*** **

Se encontraban en el primer día de clases y Mizuki y Daisuke estaban sentados juntos y el se comenzó a fijar en su muñeca…

-Que linda pulsera- Le dijo el chico

-Gracias –Pronunció la chica mientras el chico comenzaba a ver la flor que tenía como dije pero esta tenía una peculiaridad, estaba partida en dos

-Pero ¿Por qué está partida? – Dijo el chico para ver que tenía inscrita una 'A'

-Ahh es porque la otra mitad la tiene mi mejor amiga esa tiene una 'M', ella se llama Astrid

-A ya pero ¿Y la flor?

-Es para que nuestra amistad siga creciendo y floreciendo

-Que lindo – Dijo el chico dándole palmaditas en la cabeza lo cual causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

-Daivis ¿Encontraste algo? - Dijo la pelimarrón sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No nada – Dijo el chico escondiéndose la pulsera en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿Seguro? – Replicó el chico de los ojos negro

-Ajá

-Bueno será mejor irnos - dijo Yolei Y así fue como todos se retiraron y llegaron a la sala de computadora, donde se encontraban unos minutos atrás

-Ahh ahí estaban Kari, Yolei –Dijo una chica rubia –Quería preguntarles algo

-¿Sí, Mizuki? – Dijeron ambas

-Es que quería saber si el viernes quisieran venir conmigo de compras – Dijo muy sonrientemente la chica

-Si – dijo la pelipurpura

-Claro – Respondió la otra chica

-Creo que se están comenzando a llevar bien – Dijo el peliazul apoyándose en el hombro de T.k

-Así parece – Respondió el chico de cabellos marrones

-Oye Ken no soy tu repostero – Dijo Takeru botando el brazo de Ken lo cual provoco que se cayera y todos comenzaran a reír a carcajadas

-Hmp – Dijo Ken sonrojado y algo molesto

-Vamos Ken no te lo tomes a mal – Exclamó su vieja amiga

-Vamos levántate – Dijo la ojipúrpura extendiéndole una mano la cual fue recibida con mucho gusto

-Aquí respiro amor – Dijo la poseedora del emblema de la luz en tono burlón

-Yo hace rato – dijo ahora el chico de la esperanza

-¿Recién se dan cuenta? - Dijo el chico de los googles para que Ken y Yolei se sonrojaran, y todavía seguían agarrados de la mano

-Admite que no la quieres soltar –Dijo la rubia recostada en el marco de la pared lo cual provocó que todos mirarán sus manos, que en ese momento se soltaron –Bueno me voy, Adiós, por que si sigo aquí Ken me matará por haber dicho eso – Dijo nuevamente la ojiverde alzando una mano en forma de despedida y prácticamente fugando del lugar

-Nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo Kari señalando a Daisuke, quien estaba a su lado, y a T.k que estaba al lado de Ken

-¿Por qué no la acompañas a su casa? – dijo el rubio tirándole codazos a Ken para luego irse corriendo a perseguir a Hikari y compañía

-Bueno supongo que te acompaño a tu casa ¿No? – Dijo tímidamente el chico

-Si, por favor – Dijo la chica para que ambos se marcharan a casa de Yolei y ahí…

-Llegamos- Dijo el chico

-Muchas gracias – Dijo algo triste la chica

-No hay de que – Pronunció amigablemente el chico – ¿Te sucede algo Yolei?

-No, no me pasa nada- Dijo falsamente la chica, pero Ken colocó su mano en el mentón de la chica y levanto su cabeza mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Dime la verdad

-Tengo miedo

-¿De?

-Que con esa nueva chica que ha aparecido se vuelva un enemigo fuerte, o que le pase algo a nuestros digimons… - Tragó un poco de saliva – A mí o a ti… - Esto ultimo lo concluyo tratando de desviar su mirada, ya que el chico la seguía cogiendo del mentón, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero el chico la soltó y el solo comenzó a abrazarla, lo cual provocó el sonrojo total de la chica, pero ella también comenzó a abrazarlo

-No nos pasará nada, te lo juro – Dijo el chico y el abrazo duró por unos minutos hasta que se separaron

-Será mejor que entres a casa o captarás un resfriado – Le dijo el chico

-Está bien, gracias Ken nos vemos – Dijo Yolei entrando a su casa al ver que Yolei había entrado a su casa el se retiró, directo a su casa

En Casa de Mizuki Suzuki

Era una casa enorme, pues consistía de cerca de lo que serían tres casas normales del barrio y con cerca de 3 pisos y la terraza; con cuartos grandes para cada uno, sala de videojuegos, de relax, de baile, un jardín enorme y un garaje con muchos carros, en fin. Mizuki se encontraba cenando con su familia su padre, un importante empresario con uno de los rangos más importantes en una empresa de tecnología, su madre una popular escritora de revistas de moda y su hermana una indecisa estudiante universitaria. Se encontraban comiendo Lasaña, traída por sus empleados del hogar; Mizuki estaba comiendo con muchísimo gusto su cena hasta que

-Vez Akahito tu eres el culpable de que Sakura este así – Decía una mujer de contextura delgada cabellos rubios y ondulados como su hija menor, ojos color celeste cielo

-A genial Miyu ahora yo soy la culpable del problema de nuestra hija mayor – Decía el patriarca de la familia. Contextura ligeramente mas gruesa de la normal, Cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tonos

-Me aburren – Dijo ahora la hermana mayor. Prácticamente una copia de su padre solo que en femenino y tenia el cabello que no se sabía so era lacio u ondulado

-Provecho con todos, Permiso – Dijo la menor de todos para levantarse de su asiento y comenzar su caminar a las escaleras

-Te falta comer – Dijo El padre – Vez Miyu lo que provocas

-A ahora yo soy la culpab… - Decía la madre pero fue callada por su hija menor

-Me retiró porque hace un rato comí con unos amigos… - *Soy muy mentirosa* pensó la chica – y luego comí dos frutas, así que no peleen por esa tontería – Dijo para definitivamente retirarse mientras los adultos seguían con su pelea. Ya la chica llegando a su habitación se tiró en su inmensa cama derramando una lágrima, pero en eso su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar

***CONVERSACIÓN TELÉFONICA***

-Aló, habla Mizuki

-Hola Mizuki soy yo Oliver

-Ahh hola Oli

-De nuevo se pelearon

-Las mismas tonterías de toda la vida

-Tranquila

-Daría toda mi fortuna por que no sean así – Dijo tristemente la chica – Mejor cambiemos de tema

-Mira averigüe más de los chicos

-¡¿Mas? Como que ya tienes bastante ¿No?

-Si pero he mandado unos espías para que los sigan

-Hmm… Hey Oli… crees que para no ser tan mala de arranque podría ¿Hacerlos parejas?

-¿A quienes? Yolei y Ken y a Hikari y Takeru

-Ajá

-Claro diviértete con tal de que no falles

-Claro que no – Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

-Muy bien

-Y ¿les dijiste para ir al centro comercial?

-Sí, así terminaré de ganarme su confianza y luego atacaremos

-Correcto, Astrid y yo también iremos pero Astrid será la única que muestre la cara nosotros nos pondremos lentes de sol y gorros

-Esta bien, Me despido, Chau

-Chau Mizuki duerme bien

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA***

Y Así la chica dejó su celular en su mesita de noche se vistió con su pijama y se hecho a dormir. Amaneció el miércoles con un clima templado y todos los digielegidos y Mizuki estaban en las suyas hasta la hora de salida…

-Bueno Chicos hoy día yo me voy con Hikari y Daisuke – Dijo Yolei

-Está bien ¿Nos vamos T.k? – Dijo el peliazul

-Si

-¿Me puedo ir con ustedes? – decía una rubia

-Claro – Respondieron Ambos

-Nos vemos – Dijeron el otro grupo

-Adiós – Dijeron el otro grupo para caminar camino al parquecito con esos hermosos columpios

-Chicos podemos parar - Decía la ojiverde – Quiero hablar con ustedes- Dijo corriendo a tirarse en el césped

-Si ¿Qué pasa Mizuki? – Dijo el chico de los cabellos dorados mientras se sentaba con su otro amigo

-Ken tú me confesaste quién te gustaba el otro día

-Sí – Respondió algo avergonzado

-Si Yolei – Dijo el chico de los ojos dorados

-¡Hey!

-¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar? – Culpó la chica del rayito llila

-Me da vergüenza

-Hay vergüenza déjate de niñerías y se hombre – Dijo Takeru

-Y tu T.k cuando piensas declarártele a Kari ¿Ahh? Ella hace tiempo se nota que te está esperando, Así que te apuras porque toda la vida no te va a esperar – Dijo La rubia

-"Déjate de niñerías y se hombre" – Imitó Ken

-¡Oye Ken!

-Miren tengo un plan – Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal les gusto? Espero que sí y espero ansiosamente su review sin más que decir me retiro <strong>

**Saludos**

**Peace&Love **

**Sayonara**

**By: Anitajunio **


	5. Una pequeña ayuda

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo la siguiente parte del fic, espero que les siga gustando! Disfrútenlo Sin mas tiempo que quitarles a leer ;)**

* * *

><p>-Ken tú me confesaste quién te gustaba el otro día<p>

-Sí – Respondió algo avergonzado

-Si Yolei – Dijo el chico de los ojos dorados

-¡Hey!

-¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar? – Culpó la chica del rayito lila

-Me da vergüenza

-Hay vergüenza déjate de niñerías y se hombre – Dijo Takeru

-Y tu T.k cuando piensas declarártele a Kari ¿Ahh? Ella hace tiempo se nota que te está esperando, Así que te apuras porque toda la vida no te va a esperar – Dijo La rubia

-"Déjate de niñerías y se hombre" – Imitó Ken

-¡Oye Ken!

-Miren tengo un plan – Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

_**Capítulo 5: Una pequeña Ayuda**_

-¿Cuál es? – Dijo el peliazul

-La más fácil declarárseles – Burló la chica

-Y como es tan fácil – Replico el rubio

-Y ¿porque no puede ser fácil?

-Por muchas razones por ejemplo ¿si nos rechazan? – Dijo el chico de ojos negros

-No los van a rechazar, soy mujer, se lo que les digo

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto Ken

-¡Y todavía encima lo preguntas! – Grito la chica cosa que asustó al chico

-Ken, amigo te lo contaré con calma – dijo Takeru - ¡ES MAS QUE OVIO QUE LE GUSTAS A YOLEI!

-Gracias T.k – Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo

–Y siguiendo con el caso mas extremo, el caso de Takeru Takaishi – dijo Ken tratando de fingir seriedad y ocultar su risa

-T.k ¿cuando piensas decirle a Hikari de tus sentimientos? Ella está esperando por ti – Dijo Mizuki muy tranquilamente, pues sabía a la perfección que T.k entendía rápido y fácilmente

-No lo sé – Dijo algo rojo

-Hagamos una competencia – Dijo la rubia – El que se le declare último a su chica, junto conmigo, hará absolutamente todo lo que quiera, el que se le declaro primero, tan solo por 5 días ¿Entendido? El plazo máximo es 3 días para la declaración, si no lo hacen, me encargaré de que despierten, al fondo del mar – Dijo esto maléficamente

-Si – Dijeron ambos aunque Ken con algo de temor por lo último pues sabía muy bien que la chica era capaz de eso y mucho más

-Ahora les haré un favor – Dijo la chica

En ese momento la chica comenzó a buscar su teléfono móvil en su bolso y una vez que lo saco, parecía buscar un número telefónico y comenzó a hablar en francés T.k con el poco francés que sabía por su abuelo logró comprender algo: _"Collar" "Mañana" "Envío"_ por lo cual el chico quedo muy inquieto

-Listo mañana dígnense a aparecer por mi casa... - Estaba diciendo la chica pero fue interrumpida por su celular

Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba en una no muy agradable conversación con un joven, suponían los chicos, escucharon algo sobre clases de Tenis, Ballet y otros temas a lo cual la chica no parecía nada alegre.

-Bueno como les decía mañana dígnense a aparecer a mi casa a las 7 de la noche les tengo una sorpresa. – En eso un carro parecido a una limosina pero un poco mas pequeña – Lo lamento chicos me tengo que retirar no se olviden o morirán – Dijo la chica para levantarse e irse y subirse al auto

-¿E-ese carro es de M-mizuki? – Pregunto T.k

-En efecto, T.k, su padre es un muy adinerado empresario y su madre una de las escritoras de modas mas pedidas, es lo mínimo que puedes pedir ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si… - Concluyó Ken, pero de lo que nadie se percató es que había un chicho misterioso vigilándolos

-Ya veo Mizuki, así que hasta aquí viniste, no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por esos pobretones…

Y así el resto de día se pasó muy rápido. El jueves pasó también muy rápidamente más de lo que todos esperaban todo había estado muy tranquilo tanto en el digimundo como en la tierra, los únicos inquietos eran T.k y Ken pensando que hacer y poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a casa de Mizuki, aunque en el fondo ninguno sabía que esperar. Y así fue a la hora acordada llegaron a la casa de Mizuki los dos chicos. Tocaron el timbre y una ama de llaves, que, muy amablemente los atendió e hizo pasar a la sala de estar ahí Mizuki los atendió y les dijo que antes de pasar a su habitación, tenían que esperar a alguien, pero sin embargo ella no les dijo a quién; en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre y Mizuki se levantó a abrir.

-Vamos acompáñenme

-Sí – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. Al momento de Mizuki abrir la puerta era un simple cartero pero traía muchas cajas

-¿La Srta. Mizuki Suzuki?

-Soy Yo

-Firme aquí por favor – Dijo el cartero y acto seguido la chica hizo lo pedido – Tome estos son sus pedidos – Dijo el chico extendiéndole dos cajas, pero aparentemente faltaban más

-Entrégueselas a los jóvenes - Dijo la chica asiéndose a un lado y en total les dieron 9 cajas cada uno cargaba tres.

Luego de eso subieron a la habitación de Mizuki, era muy grande, color lila, una cama muy grande (N/A: Después sabrán porqué xD), Su computadora, su televisión, etc. pero a pesar de todo se veía muy vacía y con un ambiente muy deprimente.

-Es la primera vez que traigo a alguien aquí

-Y… ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Ken dejando las cajas en el suelo y sentándose al lado de Takeru, quien había hecho lo mismo. Mizuki estaba buscando algo, hasta que vieron que sacó unas tijeras, tres para ser exactos y le dio una a cada uno de los chicos y esta comenzó a hablar

-Chicos mandé a hacer un collar y una pulsera para Yolei y Hikari, y ustedes se las van a dar ¿Si? – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, era un cambio tan repentino, de su amargada y seria actitud a la de una chiquilla muy emocionada, lo cual causo gracia en los chicos. – El problema es que yo pedí unos collares y pulseras… para mí y me lo han mesclado todo y no se donde están, por eso tenemos que abrir todo para encontrarlos… - Dijo algo tímida

-Uhhh…

Y así comenzaron a abrir todas las cajas ya tenían 6 abiertas y ningún resultado en cada caja había cerca de 6 objetos.

-Menos mal que Daisuke no está porque ya te habrías quedado sin ninguna de estas cosas – Burló Ken a lo cual todos rieron

Y así siguieron buscando en las tres ultimas cajas hasta que…

-¡Lo encontré! – Grito el rubio – Pero es de Ken… - Dijo cabizbajo

-¿Si? A ver dame – Dijo Ken quitándole la pequeña cajita y cuando la abrió vio una pulsera que tenía un dije de corazón de un tamaño mediano y decía "Quédate conmigo siempre Yolei" y al final algo aparente a una firma que decía Ken

-Aquí está la otra – Grito Mizuki – y le lanzó la cajita T.k y el la recibió como un pase de Basquetball, Takeru la abrió y era en este caso un collar con un dije de un corazón que decía: "Siempre estaré para ti Kari, Te amo" y también una pequeña firma que en este caso decía T.k -¿Les Gusto? – Pregunto inocentemente la chica, aun tan y hasta mas emocionada que al principio, los dos chicos solo asintieron – Es un regalo, así que no me deben nada, no teman por eso.

-Gracias – Dijo Takeru _*Tal vez sea más buena de lo que imaginamos* _(N/A: ¿Haré que algún día te arrepientas de ese pensamiento? Nah! Quien sabe)

-A Yolei le encantará, gracias – Dijo Ken para levantarse. – Lo lamento tengo que irme. Muchas gracias por todo pequeña. – dijo el chico para retirarse

-Yo me quedaré un rato más Mizuki, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo muy sonriente el chico de la esperanza

-Sí dime

-¿Por qué haces esto? Agradezco bastante tu ayuda, pero no entiendo el porque

-Me caen bien - _*Mejor de lo que esperé, pero de paso me divertiré un poco, y lo que diga el destino, al fin y al cabo es como seguir el vaivén de una cola, solo que yo no tengo una*_

-Hmm… ¿Qué tanto te caen Hikari y Yolei? Son muy buenas personas

-Me caen bien, solo espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes

-Claro, me encantaría presentarte a mi hermano y a su novia Sora… aun que a este paso va a pasar a la lista negra – Dijo T.k algo preocupado y la chica solo rió – Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y recién conocí a Hikari, a Taichi, Mimi…

-Espera, ¿recuerdas cuando eras niño?

-Si, ¿Por?

-Yo no recuerdo nada… es como si algo hubiera pasado y no lo quisiera recordar, pero recuerdo algunas cosas… Ahh pero bueno

-Y tu ¿Tienes novio o algo por el estilo?

-Hay Dios ni me recuerdes la palabra esa, justo lo que no quiero recordar es lo que mejor me acuerdo y lo que quiero es lo que nunca me acuerdo

-¿Por?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Tenía una pareja en Francia se llamaba Mike Stewart, futuro heredero de una gran empresa Francesa, pero es la peor persona que puede existir aquí en la tierra – Dijo derramando una muy amarga lágrima – Me estaba sacando la vuelta hace cuatro meses con una chica que se hacía llamar mi segunda mejor amiga, hipócrita

-Ohm lamento haberte hecho recordar eso, pero Daisuke no está mal jeje

-¿Quieres morir hoy?, así Daisuke se quedaría con Kari – Rió maliciosamente la chica y el chico se incomodo un podo - Cuéntame de Cody Hida que el malvado de Ken, el emperador digimon, jajaja – Dijo la chica en un tono muy normal – no me ha querido decir nada

-¿Empp-ee-rador di-di-di-gi-mon? – Dijo el chico aún sin poder creerlo

-Si, recuerdo que un día cuando su hermano todavía estaba vivo, me dijo que había viajado a otro mundo, yo le dije que era un sueño, y luego un tiempo después ya con pocos días para irme, luego de la muerte de su hermano, el comenzó a cambiar y un día me dijo que lo llame así pero jamás le hice caso, ahora si dime quien es Cody

-Es un niño que conocimos el año pasado, vive en mi departamento, es vecino de Yolei, está en cuarto año de primaria, jeje muy chistosa tu historia de Ken… ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo – Dijo nerviosamente y preocupadamente el chico de ojos azules para retirarse

-Si que le metí terror – Rió la chica perversamente en ese momento comenzó a recibir una llamada la cual contesto

***CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA***

-Aló

-Aló Mizuki-chi! – Se escuchó una voz muy aniñada

-¿Astrid?

-¡Si!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Igual y como van tus cosas por allá en Japón ya hiciste tu cometido – Dijo en tono muy serio y reprochador

-No, pienso todavía disfrutar la estadía aquí en Japón

-¿En verdad piensas vengarte? No seas infantil ¡Madura!

-¡Y ahora yo soy la que tengo que madurar! ¡Genial!

-Si en verdad de quien quieres vengarte ¡no te entiendo!... – Pero Astrid fue interrumpida

-¿Y así somos mejores amigas?

-¡Déjame terminar! De quien te quieres vengar dime la verdad que igual yo se de que el idiota de Oliver te ha metido estúpidas ideas y solo te está usando, date cuenta, ahora si dime la venganza es contra Ken Ichijoji, El emperador de los digimons o Mike Stewart – Dijo la chica para suspirar frustradamente

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo, en lo personal de todos los capis es el que menos me ha agradado pero bueno DEJENME SUS REVIEWS PORFAVOR! PUEDEN SER SUGERENCIAS, AMENZAS, DULCE O TRUCO O ALGO LINDO, LO QUE CUENTA ES LA INTENCION <strong>

***Estos son fragmentos diálogos del próximo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado **

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **

_**Capítulo 6: Declaración, Cena y problemas**_

_**-Hikari tengo algo que decirte… y no puedo seguir ocultando estos sentimientos… - Decía Takeru**_

_**-Tienen que estar lindísimas para la cena – Decía una muy emocionada Mizuki**_

_**-Así que ese sería el trató que me darían si yo los ayudo a revivir a las tinieblas… en pocas palabras a Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, los dark Master, Arukenimon, Mummymon, y otros; me parece una oferta interesante – Decía un chico de ojos café **_

**Agradezco a todos sus reviews y no olvides dejar el tuyo ;) Arigato**

**Saludos**

**Peace&Love**

**Trick or Treat? ¿Dulce o truco?**

**By: Anitajunio**


	6. Declaración, Cena y Problemas

**Bueno Chicos estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y no les quito mas tiempo ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>-¿Y así somos mejores amigas?<p>

-¡Déjame terminar! De quien te quieres vengar dime la verdad que igual yo se de que el idiota de Oliver te ha metido estúpidas ideas y solo te está usando, date cuenta, ahora si dime la venganza es contra Ken Ichijoji, El emperador de los digimons o Mike Stewart – Dijo la chica para suspirar frustradamente

Capitulo 6: Declaración, Cena y problemas

-Gracias

-¿Ehh?

-Recuerda por lo que lo hago

-Hay Dios pero ni que ese lugar no lo pudieran cuidar lo niños elegidos de Japón

-Tu no me entiendes, por que a tu querida Floramon nunca la han matado

-¿Y? Lopmon es muy fuerte y se puede proteger sola

-Hmmm

-Y ni que la ciudad del inicio le fuera a pasar algo ¡Bah! Me estas hartando (N/A: Ami hace rato ¬¬", la tipa esta loca!)

-…

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues viva o ya te secuestraron los ovnis?

-…

-¿Ya te dormiste? Hay que idiota soy si esta dormida como le voy a preguntar eso, parece que su pastilla le hizo efecto, Cuídate.

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA***

Al dia siguiente, el viernes, Takeru y los demás despertaron normalmente y se dirigieron a la escuela, las chicas tenían una salida al centro comercial. Una vez que todos habían llegado al aula de clases

-Mizuki ¿hoy dia saldremos de todas maneras no? – Preguntaba la pelimarrón

-Si ¿Irás Yolei?

-Si

-Que aburridas son hablando de esas cosas – Se quejó Daivis

-¿Y de que quieres que hablemos? – Dijo Yolei muy molesta e indignada; los demás se comenzaban a preocupar pues ahí de hecho se iniciaría una pelea

-En comida – Le respondió

-Hay Dios solo tu piensas en comida ¡Idiota! – Pero para sorpresa de todos le tiro una cachetada, y no era Yolei, la que lo hizo fue nada mas y nada menos que Mizuki. A esto todos reaccionaron con mucha gracia pues Yolei era la única que reaccionaba así, pero esta vez la menos esperada lo hizo - ¿Qué hice? - Preguntó al ver las risas de sus amigos

-¡BINGO! Lo hiciste muy bien, por mi, o hasta mejor – Dijo la pelipúrpura en eso sonó la campana y todos fueron a sus sitios y así paso el rato hasta que llegó la hora del receso…

Las chicas, menos Mizuki, se encontraban sentadas, en unas gradas de la cancha, viendo ver a los chicos jugar un partido amistoso entre ellos mismos, pero lo sorprendente era que Takeru también jugaba, y no lo hacía nada mal. Mientras Mizuki miraba todo desde la azotea de la escuela. Las otras dos chicas se encontraban animando al trío hasta que decidieron parar e irse a hablar con las chicas, pero para sorpresa de todos, en especial T.K, ambas se encontraban hablando con un apuestísimo muchacho; Pero el que mas enojado estaba era Takeru, pues el chico le comenzó a coger la mano a Hikari, en eso el rubio comenzó a bajar su cabeza, pero Ken y Daivis lo trataban de animar hasta que el ojiazul decidió hablar

-¡Hikari! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Cuestionó

-Claro T.k – Dijo la chica haciéndole una seña de espera al chico con el que hablaba y bajando las gradas para ver a T.k pero para sorpresa y sonrojo de esta, el le cogió la mano y la jaló a una de las gradas se subió a la primera, por acto Hikari también lo tuvo que realizar

-¿Qué haces T.k? – Preguntó Hikari algo roja

-Quiero que todos se enteren de lo que voy a decir – Le susurró – Disculpen me podrían prestar atención – Gritó el chico muy alegre y confiado. Luego de as palabras pronunciadas todos voltearon a observar a los chicos muchos se sorprendieron por eso incluyendo a Daisuke, Ken, Yolei y hasta Mizuki que veía desde la azotea - Hikari tengo algo que decirte… y no puedo seguir ocultando estos sentimientos… - Decía Takeru

-¿Ehh? – Dijo la susodicha y se escuchaban muchos murmuros

-Hikari tu me gustas mucho y quería saber si ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Pregunto el chico algo sonrojado, pero Hikari solo paso sus manos por su cuello y lo besó, a esto mucho lo aplaudieron, incluyendo a Mizuki que seguía todo desde la azotea; por supuesto que no a todos les causo gracia como a los fans de cada uno de los chicos por las disciplinas que realizaban que eran Basquetball y el club de baile.

-Por supuesto que acepto – Dijo la portadora del emblema de la luz con una sonrisa

Mientras en la azotea:

-Uno menos al fondo del mar ¿Ken lo logrará? – decía la rubia

-¿Con quien hablas que no veo a nadie? - Dijo una voz lo cual provocó que ella volteara

-Ahh, tan solo eras tu Daisuke

-Ahhh y claro como solo es Daisuke, que lo parta un rayo – Dijo el chico de los googles

-Resentido

-Amargada

-Quejoso

-Agresiva

-Llorón

-Hmp – Dijo volteándose dándole la espalda

-Ya mi resentido favorito vámonos – Le dijo mientras se le adelantaba – Ahorita suena la campana y seguimos aquí

-¿TU resentido favorito? – Pregunto algo curioso

-Por supuesto conozco a muchos resentidos, pero digamos, que tu eres el que mejor me cae – Le dijo con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano

-Vamos – Dijo aceptándole su mano mientras la campana empezaba a sonar. Y asi fue como todos comenzaron a llegar al salón de clases, Ken y Yolei hablaban muy animosamente, Takeru y Hikari conversaban sobre ellos, y Daivis y Mizuki recién iban llegando, Mizuki jaló a Yolei dejando que Daisuke hable con el mientras ambas hablaban

-Entonces ¿Nos encontramos una hora después de la escuela en el parque por tu casa no? – Preguntaba la pelipúrpura

-Si, Ahora se lo diremos a Hikari – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa – ¡Hey Kari! Lamentamos arruinar tu felicidad, pero podrías venir un segundo – Gritó mientras Kari se acercaba

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó brillante de felicidad

-Una hora después de la escuela en el parque por mi casa, se puntual, puede irte – Le dijo la chica. Lo que restó de clases pasaron volando. Y todos comenzaron a retirarse Takeru y Hikari se fueron juntos, por eso Ken se ofreció a acompañar a Yolei a su casa y por último Daisuke se decidió de llevar por el camino a Mizuki. Ya al frente de la casa de Mizuki.

-Aquí me quedó Daisuke yo puedo seguir – Dijo muy alegremente la chica

-Esta bien

-Nos vemos

-¡Espera! – Dijo el chico jalándola del brazo, mientras se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Idiota! – Dijo la chica molesta tirándole una cachetada y cruzando rápidamente y entrando muy molesta en su casa.

La hora de irse al centro comercial había llegado y todas las chicas ya estaban encamindas hacía dicho lugar. Cuando llegaron Mizuki bruscamente las jaló primero a una óptica

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto la ojimarrón

-Hey Yolei ¿has pensado en los lentes de contacto?

-Si, pero…

-Entonces ¡habrán unos para ti! – Gritó emocionada – Quiero que quede algo en claro TODO lo pagaré yo ¿ENTENDIERON? – Dijo algo gritona

-Si – Dijeron al unísono

Y así fue como comenzaron por ese lugar, el dueño les dijo que por Mizuki ser cliente especial se los haría primero, y que volviera en tres horas, luego las jaló a una tienda de ropa en la cual Mizuki parecía coger una cosa de cada color y diseño y las hacía probarse de todo a las demás chicas.

-¡Tengo una idea! – Grito la ojiverde

-¿Otra? – Dijo Sarcástica Yolei

-Hmp… Pensaba invitarlas a cenar junto con los chicos pero ya que no quieren…

-¡Si! – Grito escandalosamente Kari

-Esta bien – Dijo sacando su celular llamando a Takeru y a Ken y a este último le encargó llamar a Daivis.

Mientras en algún lugar del digimundo…

Un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos café se encontraba caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo alguno hasta que…

-¡Hey niño! ¿Te gustaría mucho el poder?

-¿Quién habla? – Preguntó con una sonrisa malvada

-Las tinieblas, para ser exactos Devimon… dime ¿Te gustaría el control total del Digimundo?

-Pero por supuesto que si

-Entonces te ofresco un trato ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dime, mi nombre es Oliver Taguchi y ¿Qué me ofrecerían?

-Bueno mira lo único que tienes que hacer es replantar las agujas de control ¿Sabes que son no?

-Si

-Y si nos permites que cambiemos tu digivice… con el poder que recolecten las agujas nos reviviras a mi_**, **_Etemon, Myotismon, los dark Master, Arukenimon, Mummymon, y otros ¿Qué dices?

-Esto es una mal idea Oliver mejor vamonos – Decia su Tapirmon jalándole los pantalones

-Así que ese sería el trató que me darían si yo los ayudo a revivir a las tinieblas… en pocas palabras a Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, los dark Master, Arukenimon, Mummymon, y otros; me parece una oferta interesante – Decía un chico de ojos café

-Que dices, obtendrías todo el poder – Seguia insistiendo Devimon

-…

– Creo que me equivoqué de chico pierdo mi tiempo o ¿Me equivoco?

-Lo haré… con mucho gusto

Mientras con las chicas…

Mizuki andaba comprando todo como loca lo cual ya estaba cansando a las demás y se preguntaran ¿Y las bolsas? Claro atrás de ellas habían chicos que las cargaban por ellas. Mizuki paró en seco por lo que Hikari y Yolei también lo tuvieron que hacer, la chica se volteo y puso unos ojos de 'Porfavor ¿Siiii?'

-¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto la pelimarrón amablemente

-¿Podemos ir al salón de belleza siiiiiii?

-¿Para? – Preguntó Yolei

-Tienen que estar lindísimas para la cena – Decía una muy emocionada Mizuki

-Creo que estaría bien – Dijo también ahora emocionada Hikari – ¿No crees Yolei?

-Lo que pasa es que tu quieres estar lindísima para T.k – Le repondió

-¿Y acaso tu no quisieras estar muy linda para Ken? – Dijo la rubia tirándole codazos a Yolei, lo cual provocó que esta se sonrojara

-Ustedes ganan – Dijo Yolei

Y así fue como se encaminaron hacía el salón de belleza, a Hikari le hicieron una especie de moño, que dejaba algunos cabellos sueltos además usaba un vestido, turquesa, de tirantes hasta la un poquito antes de la rodilla; a Yolei le ondularon el cabello, le quedaba muy bien y llevaba puesto una minifalda con una blusa morada y sus nuevos lentes de contacto ; y por último a Mizuki solo le alisaron un poco dejándole ondas grandes y bien definidas con un vestido también de tirantes y hasta la rodilla, era de un color verde limón. Obviamente ni la portadora de la luz ,y la de la pureza y amor habían querido ponerse eso pero Mizuki les suplico o mejor dicho las obligó. Ya cuando llegaron al restaurante Ken y Takeru iban esperándolas, mientras a Daisuke aun no llegaba; ambos chicos se quedaron babeando por Yolei y Hikari respectivamente.

Kari y T.k se saludaron con un beso en los labios mientras Ken le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yolei se fueron a sentar a una mesa hasta que…

-Hay no olvidé mi bolso, ya vuelvo voy por el. – Dijo Mizuki levantándose – Ustedes vayan comiendo

-Esta bien – Respondieron todos

Y así fue como rápidamente Mizuki partió al salón de belleza donde encontró su bolso sano y salvo, ya de regreso al frente del restaurante…

-Vaya Vaya que bueno que te encontré Mizuki, parece que hasta te has vestido así para mi – Decia una voz misteriosa

-¿TÚ? – Dijo Volteando y ver a un chico muy apuesto, rubio, y de ojos ámbares aparentemente un poco mayor que ella

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahí lo dejo porque creo que hoy dia e hecho mi testamento de fic, lamento la demora, solo que me he vuleto a enfermar, lo sé lo sé, me curo de algo y me enfermo de otra cosa, agradesco a todos sus reviews y a todos los que hasta ahorita me han estado apoyando, no olviden su review y gracias a yul1smile por que me has inspirado para mi próximo capítulo! <strong>_

_**Su review Puede ser:**_

***Les gusto :D **

*****_**No les gusto :/ **_

_***Sugerencia ;) **_

_***Amenaza de Muerte *_* **_

_**Y También les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo aun que creo que el título dirá bastante**_

_**CAPITULO 7: ¡MIMI REGRESA A ODAIBA!**_

_**-Hermano así que terminaste con Sora ¿no? – Preguntaba T.k**_

_**-Asi es lo bueno es que se podría decir que cortamos por lo bueno y no parece amarga, hasta feliz parecía **_

_**-Jeje – Le respondió su hermano menor *¿Irá donde Tai?**_

_**Bueno chicos nos vemos no olviden sus reviews**_

_**Saludos! **_

_**Peace&Love**_

_**By: Anitajunio **_


	7. Mimi Regresa A Odaiba

**_Hola Chicos! Regresé! o como dice o decía mi compañero de asiento sobreviví! bueno chicos les pido una disculpa por mi demora, mas me cambiaron la compu y a la hora de pasar los archivos de una a otra no me di cuenta en donde metí los fics y al fin los encuentro y había que darle los retoques, etc, etc. Puede ser muy probable que me retire de los fics lee la razón abajo  
>Sin mas espero que este capi les guste!<br>Nota: No es mi intencion infringir contra El CopyRight (O como se escriba)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7: Mimi Regresa a Odaiba<strong>_

-Hay no olvidé mi bolso, ya vuelvo voy por el. – Dijo Mizuki levantándose – Ustedes vayan comiendo

-Esta bien – Respondieron todos

Y así fue como rápidamente Mizuki partió al salón de belleza donde encontró su bolso sano y salvo, ya de regreso al frente del restaurante…

-Vaya, Vaya que bueno que te encontré Mizuki, parece que hasta te has vestido así para mí – Decía una voz misteriosa

-¿TÚ? – Dijo Volteando y ver a un chico muy apuesto, rubio, y de ojos ámbares aparentemente un poco mayor que ella

-¿Tú? – Dijo imitándola – Si pues yo quien mas

-Si me disculpas. A no yo no soy la que debe pedir disculpas. ADIOS – Dijo muy Cortante mientras se iba pero el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el

-Ni lo sueñes, por ahora te dejaré, pero ya hablaremos – Dijo la, como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras él se iba, pero alguien la recibió

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si gracias Daisuke… nos vamos ya que si lo vuelvo a ver aplico todo lo aprendido en Karate u otra arte marcial – Dijo muy amenazante

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Ya no lo acabas de hacer?

-¿Entonces puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Lo acabas de volver a hacer

-¿Puedo hacer 2 preguntas?

-Adelante te queda una pregunta

-¿Quién era ese?

-Nadie que te interese y mucho menos alguien importante – Dijo mientras entraban hasta el restaurante y los encontraron en la entrada del restaurante a Ken y Yolei cogidos de la manos aparentemente retirándose del lugar – ¿Y ustedes a donde van?

-Es que… - Dijo Ken sonrojándose un poco

***Flashback***

Hikari, Takeru, Yolei y Ken se encontraban sentados en la mesa, los dos últimos se encontraban sentados mirando a los tortolitos de Kari y T.k, besándose, abrazándose y todo tipo de romanticismo

-Oye Yolei ¿No te has aburrido de esperar a Daivis y Mizuki? – Dijo Ichijouji en forma de susurro

-Si ¿Y Tú?

-Igual – Dijo cogiéndole la mano – Vamos a otro lugar – Dijo levantándose mientras la chica repetía el acto – Ya venimos – Excusó el chico y los otros dos solo le dieron una tenue sonrisa

***Fin Del Flashback***

-Ah entonces pensaban darse a la fuga

-Tampoco quisimos decir eso – Dijo Yolei

-Este bien pasemos que tengo hambre – Dijo el chico de los googles

-Como si fuera novedad – Le respondió su mejor amigo Mientras empezaban a avanzar y llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban la nueva pareja aun que Hikari se notaba molesta

-Hasta que se aparecen – Les regañó la castaña

-Tranquiliza a tu novia ya Takeru no estoy de humor – Le dijo Mizuki sentándose en una de las sillas al costado de Yolei

-¡Y encima me gritas! – Le dijo mas enojada

-Esperen y ustedes dos porque demoraron – Dijo la pelipúrpura

-Él fue el demoron y yo tuve un pequeño percance… - Dijo la rubia mientras el gerente se acercaba.

-Pero si es la Srta. Suzuki ¿La están atendiendo? ¿Quieren algo en especial?

-Buenas Noches ¿Cómo se encuentra Sr. Amano? No recién llegamos pero desearía la carta pues tengo hambre, pero si me podrían traer, enseguida un vaso con agua sería magnífico. Quiero que a mis amigos se les trate excelentemente e igualmente les traiga la carta

-En seguida – Le respondió el gerente muy apurado indicándole al mozo a que le lleve un vaso con agua y las cartas. Al poco rato le llevaron tanto las cartas y el vaso con agua

-¿Cómo lo haces? en todo lugar te atienden bien – Le preguntó Hikari

-El poder del dinero – Sonrió Maléficamente – Bueno ¡Joven Mozo! – Comenzó a llamarlo – Escojan que quieren Comer, espero que les guste – Dijo mientras el mozo se acercaba

-¿Si señorita?

-Bueno de entrada quiero una Ensalada César de plato de fondo una langosta y de postre, torta de chocolate, una crema volteada, un helado de chocolate y... Hmm… una porción de Hmm… ¡CHESSCAKE! – Grito todo mientras el mozo apuntaba todo presuroso

-¿Y ustedes? Preguntó el mozo

-Lo mismo. P-pero solo un postre la torta de chocolate – Dijo Yolei

-Yo igual que la señorita – Respondió, la portadora del emblema de la luz, señalando a Yolei

-Y… yo igual pero ningún postre – dijo el rubio

-Yo igual que él – Dijo Ken

-Yo igual que la señorita Suzuki. – Dijo sonriente

-Tragones… - Dijo Hikari entre dientes lo cual provoco las pequeñas risas de su novio. Luego de eso la comida llegó y luego de satisfacer grandemente su hambre, especialmente los dos demorones de la historia, pudieron pasar a retirarse.

-Mamá ya llegué – gritaba un rubio

-Mamá dijo que hoy demoraría así que hoy yo te haré compañía – Dijo el hermano mayor

-¿Y hoy no tenias una cita con Sora?

-No, terminamos

-Hermano así que terminaste con Sora ¿no? – Preguntaba T.k

-Así es lo bueno es que se podría decir que cortamos por lo bueno y no parece amarga, hasta feliz parecía

-Jeje – Le respondió su hermano menor *¿Irá donde Tai?* pensó el pequeño Rubio

-¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Yamato interesado en saber - ¡Ya sé! En Hikari

-ahh… Emmm ¿De que hablas? – Le dijo sonrojado

-Soy el rompecorazones número uno de la escuela ¿Y me vas a venir a mentir? ¿Desde hace cuanto salen? – Le dijo con sonrisa triunfante

-Desde hoy – Dijo tumbándose en el sillón

-Lo sabía, cuidado con Tai, por cierto ¿Sabes? Mimi va a volver a Odaiba

-Y tú ahí el primero en enterarte

-¿Yo?

-¿Vez a alguien más?

-¡Bah! Mañana llega vamos a ir te guste o no

-Tampoco me pensaba oponer hermano

-Jaja – Le dijo Sarcásticamente Matt

El día siguiente llegó, todos, a excepción de Cody, quien se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, incluyendo Mizuki, quien había sido obligada por Kari y Yolei a ir, estaban ahí para recibir a Mimi.

-¿Sora? – Le preguntó la rubia

-¿Mizuki? ¿Cómo has estado? –

-Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Matt y Tai están contigo?

-Estamos justo atrás pequeña – Dijo el dueño del valor

-¿Esperen se conocen? – Preguntó el actual dueño de los googles

-Verás… – Dijo Sora

***Flashback***

Sora se encontraba jugando Tenis aun que casi nadie le gustaba jugar con ella pues era lo suficientemente buena como para que alguien quisiera ser derrochado por ella.

-¿Usted debe ser la nueva alumna? ¿La Srta. Suzuki? –Preguntó la entrenadora

-Así es

-¿Por qué no juega con la Srta. Takenouchi?, aquí dice que usted ha ganado un campeonato intercolegial en Francia

-Así es, ¿donde esta la señorita?

-Soy Yo, un gusto, Me llamo Sora Takenouchi

-Yo soy Suzuki, Suzuki Mizuki, el gusto es mío – Le dijo estrechándole la mano la cual fue aceptada

-¡A jugar! – Dijo Sora

El partido parecí interminable, una anotaba un punto y la otra inmediatamente lo hacía. Como se estaba haciendo tarde decidieron dejarlo

-Buen partido – dijo la pelinaranja - ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-¿Por qué no? – Le dijo la rubia. Y Así se pusieron en marcha a un centro de comida rápida y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Taichi y ¿Yamato? ¡¿AQUÍ? – Dijo la pelinaranja

-¿Quiénes? –

-Tai y Matt, vamos a conocerlos

-Espera ¿Alguno es tu novio? –

-El rubio. Vamos – Dijo jalándola del brazo

-Matt, Tai, que sorpresa – Dijo Sora

-Sora y… – Saludaron ambos para luego señalar a Mizuki

-Soy Mizuki Suzuki, un gusto – Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Quieren comer algo? – Pregunto el portador del emblema del valor

-Claro – Dijo Sora

***Fin del Flashback***

-Y esa es la historia – Dijo Matt muy relajado

-¿Por qué siento que solo nosotros dos no la conocemos? – Dijo Izzy con una mirada de reproche hacia todos – Soy Izzy Izumi

-Y yo soy Joe Kido

-Un gusto yo soy Suzuki Mizuki – Dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Chicos! – Se escuchó un grito de una voz lo suficientemente predecible. La Tachikawa ya estaba en Japón…

-¡Mimi! – Fue la primera en recibirla y darle un fuerte brazo

-Sora, amiga ¿Cómo has estado? –

-Mimi – Fueron ahora Yolei y Kari las que la recibieron

-Chicas, no saben cuanto las extrañe – Dijo soltando el agarre y dirigiéndose donde Matt y Tai

-Matt, Tai – Dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo y repitiendo el proceso con Izzy y Joe y finalmente parando con Daisuke y Ken

-Mimi

-Motomiya, Ichijouji… ¡Broma! Vengan acá – Dijo abrazándolos hasta dejarlos sin aire – ¿Y tu eres? – Dijo señalando a la ojiverde

-Suzuki Mizuki – Dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida *Justo hoy día y ahora me la tenía que topar*

-¿No te he visto en algún sitio?

-¡NO!, Disculpa no para nada, ¿Cómo crees? – Dijo nerviosa

-¿Segura? – Dijo mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos ¿Les gusto? A mi maso, pero bueno la posible razon de mi retiro es que si La Ley SOPA sigue quiza me corten el internet... es muy lamentable que si saliera terminara en eso enverdad me molestarí mucho que saliera pero bueno ya su primera victima con MegaUpload, por eso público el capi los trataré de publicar Diariamente, recuerden que este no es mi único fic, Bueno espero que eso NUNCA llegue a pasar y si sucede, intentaré de todas formas publicarlos... <strong>_

_**Cambiando de tema no olviden su Review! Puede ser una amenza sugerencia, O lo que sea! La intencion es lo que cuenta *_* **_

_**No olvides pasar por mis nuevos Fics: -**_

_**-Esperanza y Luz para salvar al mundo - CrossOver de las 4 primeras generaciones, tendran que afrontar una crisis digital y además lidiar con los problemas de cualquier adolescente a esa edad n_n**_

_**-El día Blanco - Kenyako ^_^ ~ OneShot, por los interesados en la pareja y si tambien te gusta esa pareja pasa por:**_

_**-Metida de pata - Nadie mejor que Daisuke para meter la pata meter en problemas a Ken y a Miyako... ~ OneShot **_

_**Ahora si procedo a retirarme, espero tu review! **_

_**Nos Vemos! **_

_**Saludos**_

_**Peace&Love **_

_**By: Anitajunio**_

_**Besos! Muak!** _


End file.
